I Promise
by Shiara Daydream
Summary: When 'the one being sought' has told Rui to leave and protect Ogami, how does Kouji feel? How will Rui spend her last day with him? And when they see each other again, what will they say?


Author's Note::WARNING: Spoiler Alert: Most of this story pertains to what happens in later chapters. I love Rui/Kouji so this is what that's about. I wanted to elaborate more on how he handled her leaving the Re- Codes and I've added my own version of how he tells her they'll be on the same side protecting Ogami.

I Promise

Rui was in walking. Where, she didn't know. She had been told to protect the younger brother of the one she followed and to do this she would have to leave. She would have to leave the Re-codes. She would have to leave Hiyori, Yukihina, ….._and Kouji._ She shook her head trying to avoid thinking of him at all costs.

She could never forget the way he looked only an hour ago… when 'he' had told her to protect Rei in front of everyone. His expression was unreadable, he stood erect as always. Never submitting to anything be it the elements or human beings. Her eyes had looked over to him immediately when 'he' told her. He of course had been told earlier of 'his' plan. His wild dark hair framed his face, his scar stood out over his eye. He was always sure of himself and talked calmly no matter the situation, but that seemingly gentle temperament did nothing to mar his true nature. His appearance betrayed what he was to all who saw him: wild, dangerous, and a killer.

Despite that he was always gentle to her, always quietly worrying about her. Before every mission he would silently look over and stare into her eyes, letting only her see his anxiety. Every time she would always nod once to put him at ease. Even then he would always make sure to watch out for her and take the more dangerous ones out before she could get near.

There had been moments that if they had not been interrupted could have progressed into something more….

_A warehouse where the Re-Codes had decided to stay….._

Yukihina, Hiyori, 'him', Shigure, and everyone else were gone. It was getting late but neither of them was worried. They were in a room that's window showed the city, she was sitting on a table that had been pushed against the wall. He was leaning against the wall across the room from her.

"The city is so beautiful at night…." she said. He just looked at her, he had been all day; more so than usual in fact. It didn't help that whenever he turned his eyes on her she felt her knees go weak because it seemed as if he saw her very soul.

"Rui…. I already know. When are you leaving?" He said his eyes full of a barely restrained emotion I couldn't name. I was frozen. How did he know? I suddenly felt very cold, as if I was standing in the freezing snow rather than in the room with him. "You've been avoiding me all day and acted as if you were depressed whenever you saw anyone."

"Kouji….I'm sorry…." I managed to say, my throat constricted. Seeing my distress he came over to me. I felt frozen and offered no resistance when he pulled me into his arms. I felt broken; I had thought if I could keep it together I could spare myself the tears that would follow my departure. Even now I was still clinging to that desperately.

"Rui, never be sorry. I know why I have to let you leave, even though I may not like it." I tried to look at him. I was confused, why would he force me to stay? Kouji, who always looked out for me. The one person who always, no matter what the situation, managed to put himself between me and danger. Kouji, who I relied on, respected, and would readily give my life for. _Why?_

The answer hit me but I thought it was impossible; nevertheless I felt happy, sad, and so many other emotions at once that I was overwhelmed. I managed to look into his eyes. He stared into mine, I swear if he hadn't been holding me I would have collapsed. "Kouji….." I whispered. His arms became like inescapable vices pulling me to him tightly. The way he held me…..it was like he never wanted to let go, but there was an edge of desperation to it: the knowledge that he had to let go and he had no choice in it whatsoever. "Kouji," I said a bit more strongly. "Don't….don't you ever lose to anyone." I had to say it because for us, losing meant death.

"I promise Rui." Then he pulled away, as did I. We could hear other voices in the warehouse. They would be looking for us soon. I walked out of the room. He didn't stop me. We both knew that if we were to touch again that we would never be able to let go. Pulling away from him hurt me both emotionally and physically. I walked to 'his' side for the last time. He told me in front Kouji and Yukihina to leave. I had walked out of the building trying to stop myself from running back to Kouji.

Right now I was walking toward the old abandoned house where I would be living for the next few years. I don't know when I'll see him again…. All I know is that I have to follow 'his' orders. I don't know how I'm going to bear waking up tomorrow. His face will be the first thing I see regardless if he's actually there or not. Whenever someone calls my name I'll look up to see if its him. Every time I know I will be disappointed, I'll cry when I wake up and feel my heart being torn out as I slowly start to adjust to my life without him. I'll see him again, but surviving up until then is going to be the most difficult thing I've ever done.

Author's Note:: **Please Review!** This is my first shot at trying to write a story about Code Breakers so criticism is welcome! There will be another chapter explaining my version of how Rui react to Kouji being in her life again. It might be in Kouji's POV, let me know what you think. r/r!


End file.
